A Future For Better, Or For Worse?
by animefan4life12
Summary: From ROAOF: Omi travels to the past to stop Elektra from battling the vampire. Will he change the future for better?...or for worse?
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

**Okey dokey. This is the story I promised you. There will be some ups, downs, and who knows what else. I just hope you'll enjoy it. Like I said, the chapters will be short so you can read them easily and I can update them quicker. So, enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Omi's P.O.V**

'I feel most badly for Elektra. She has been most upset lately. She has had much difficulty in her life. She does not know the whereabouts of her family, or if they are alive. Her friendship was torn apart and her life was taken away. It is all because of one battle. If she had never fought the vampire things would not have turned out as they are to this day. That's it! If I can stop the battle, Everything shall be fine in this time! Not to mention, the world shall praise me for my good deed.'

Omi stood up from the meditative position he was in and went to a place where the sands of time was hidden. He knew the one place where no one would ever find it, or think to look. He walked over to his mat-like bed and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and the Changing Chop Sticks, then used them to get to a most unusual place...Jack's brain.

Seeing the vacant space in there, Omi figured it was the perfect place to hide The Sands of Time. He got the Sands of Time and used them to travel back into the past.

"AAAAHHHHHH! TOO FAR!" He was running for his life from a bunch of carnivorious dinosaurs. He decided to try again. "Sands of Time!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! TOO FAR!" He was flying in space from a fleet of aliens. "Sands of Time!"

He landed in front of a village. The village had many houses and small little farms where animals grazed. There were a few people walking through the streets. There was a magnificent temple in the distance with a few miniature temples next to it. On the right side of the village in the distance was a vast meadow and not too far beyond that, a forest.

"What a most wonderous place. I must be in the wicen village!"

Just then, 2 figures moved behind him.

-----------------------------------------

**Yep, pretty short. some will be longer though. I know, this one was boring but trust me, it'll get more interesting in the chapters to come. There'll be more action, stuff, and blah so don't worry. Next chapter, you'll find out who the two people are. But please, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Am From The Future

**Hello! I told you I'd be updating it pretty quickly. Anyway, I thank those who reviewed and...yeah. Thankyou! You guys might be a little surprised at who the 2 people are. Also, fair warning. You might all grab your pitchforks within the next 2 chapters. If you all like ChasexElektra and you like stuff going on between them, you'll want to kill Omi for screwing up a perfect moment. Yep, he's a dead little cheese ball...or grapefruit. So here's the chapter and enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------**

Omi turned to face the two shadows. He was in a fighting stance, ready for what they might do. There were two women standing in front of him. One was a girl wearing a blue and green dress and had her blonde hair up in a pony tail. She also had blue eyes. The other girl was wearing a purple and red dress and had wavy brown hair that went about 2 inches down her shoulders. She had blue eyes as well. They were both looking down at Omi with questioning looks.

"Hello, my name is Omi!"

The blonde haired girl whispered to the other one. "Is that a talking grapefruit?"

The brunette whispered back. "I think he's a ball of cheese that mutated."

"I'M NO CHEESEBALL OR GRAPEFRUIT!" Yelled Omi. "I come here from the future."

The blonde whispered again. "Maybe he's from space?"

The brunette whispered. "Yeah, from planet grapefruit."

"NO I'M NOT! Please though, I need your assistance. I am Omi, what are your names?"

The blonde looked at him. "My names Korrina."

The brunette spoke. "And I'm Shierra."

"It is most pleasurable to meet you Korrina and Shierra. Please, I must find someone."

Korrina: "First, tell us about yourself."

Shierra: "Yeah, you just like, popped out of nowhere."

"I am Omi, the xiaolin dragon of the water. The most powerful of the four elements, and most handsome. I come from the future to stop the past from creating the future I am from. That way, I can create a better future."

Korrina and Shierra started giggling and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

Korrina: "The most powerful?"

Shierra: "And the most handsome?"

Korrina: "Sorry kid, but your on the short side."

Shierra: "Yeah, there's bound to be someone that thinks 'little' of you."

"ARGH! I need to find Elektra!"

They both stopped laughing. "Why do you want to know where our friend is?" Asked Shierra.

Korrina: "Yeah, how do you even know Elektra? She's one of our friends and we've never seen you before."

"Elektra is one of my friends. Now, I must speak with her, so please tell me where she is."

Shierra: "I think she's with her grandfather."

Korrina: "No, she's in the field, remember?"

"Thankyou for your assistance." Omi headed to the field.

---------------------------------------

"Fast move, but not fast enough."

"You know I'm gonna win though."

"We'll see about that."

Chase and Elektra were fighting in the field. It was suppose to be for practice.

Elektra managed to catch him off guard and knocked him onto the ground. "Ha! I win!"

Chase stood up and tackled her onto the ground.

Omi was running into the field and saw Elektra fighting with someone. "Elektra?" He saw her knock Chase down and saw him tackle her to the ground. "Oh no! Elektra needs my assistance!"

Elektra was laying on her back on the ground. Chase was ontop of her and pinned her arms to the ground.

"That's not fair, you cheated." Said Elektra.

"Yeah so? It's payback for when you cheated."

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention to the fight."

"It's not my fault you were too busy flirting with me."

"It is since you focused your attention on it. Besides who said it was flirting?"

"I know that's what it was."

"Who said I like you that way?"

"I know you do, you can't keep your eyes off me."

She started laughing. "You're right, especially since the day before you walked into a wooden pole."

"Hey, don't laugh. It hurt, and I have the bump to prove it."

"Aww, you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Maybe..." He brought his face down to hers and was puckering his lips.

--------------------------------------------

**Awww. I hate moments like this. Oh well, sorry but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll put that one up today, but only if I get reviews. But I just realized I didn't tell you guys. I have to warn you, this story will get a bit on the dark side. Why? Because there will be torturing, lust, graphic fighting scenes, gore, and possibly seduction. Maybe even some sensuality. I'm not sure yet. It depends on how the chapters go. But like I said. no reviews, no chapters. So plz review. Thanks for reading. Until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Future Must Be Changed

**Lo! So, I only got 1 review for the 2nd chapter. I was hoping for more but, oh well. I guess one'll have to do. Alright, don't have much to say, but you probably are gonna kill the cheese ball. Yep, you probably are. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------**

Elektra was a bit surprised with his actions, but decided not to resist it. She closed her eyes and waited for it. It never came. She opened her eyes and turned onto her side. "Chase? What are you doing?"

"I'm fighting...(dodged an attack) some sort of...(ducked an attack) grapefruit with limbs!"

Omi had jumped on him and knocked him off Elektra and started fighting him.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled Omi as he continued fighting.

"Elektra, do you know this kid?"

"No, I don't know any grapefruit...er...cheeseball people."

"I'M NOT A CHEESEBALL OR GRAPEFRUIT! You of all people should know that!"

"Look kid, will you stop fighting me!"

"No! You tried to hurt Elektra!"

Chase stopped fighting, dumbfounded. "Why would I hurt her? She's one of my best friends!"

Omi stopped fighting. "OH! that is right, I almost forgot how different everything is here. Especially since you look different, Elektra." She was wearing a purple and blue dress. It was almost exactly like Korrina and Shierra's but each had different colors.

"Look, kid I don't know who you are or where you're from..." started Elektra.

"Oh, my name is Omi. The xiaolin dragon of the water. I come from the future."

Elektra and Chase looked at eachother.

"There you guys are!" Shouted Korrina as she ran towards them.

"There's this...thing looking for you! He says he's from the fu...ture?" Said Shierra as both of them ran over to the group.

"That's what he told us." Said Elektra as she stood up.

"Elektra, I must speak with you, it is of the most importance."

Korrina: "Hey, how do we know you're from the future?"

"Because I am! Elektra, you are my friend in the future."

Shierra: "If you are, tell us about her."

"Uhh...if I must. You are a wicen."

Korrina: "Everyone knows that."

"You are the banishers granddaughter."

Shierra: "Everyone knows that too."

"You have 2 swords your grandfather gave you."

Korrina: "And that."

"Uh...your favorite color is...I don't know."

Shierra: "There's no way he's from the future. Let's leave future boy to himself."

Omi: "...How would I know about the vampire then?" Omi shouted as they started leaving. Elektra stopped.

"How do you know about the vampire?"

"Because, you are my friend and you told me...in the future."

"What do you know of him then?"

"All I know is that an old man told you of him. He said you were the only one who would be able to defeat him and live. That's why you were to go into the Dark Forest and defeat him."

Chase: "That never happened, come on Elektra."

"No...he's telling the truth. Yesterday, an old man did come up to me and said that."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to know until the last minute so you couldn't stop me."

Omi: "Elektra, I cannot allow you to go."

"Why not? I need to stop him."

"If you go, you will not come back."

Chase: "In that case, you're definately not going."

-------------------------------------

(After alot of explaining, a bit of arguing, and doughnuts.)

It's night time and Elektra was sitting on a hill overlooking the village.

"Hey Elektra, are you alright?"

"I can't believe that old man was the vampire. He was right infront of me, and I didn't even know it."

Chase sat down next to her. "At least you're not going out there. That way you'll be fine."

"I know but, what if it was my destiny to go out there?"

"Even if it was, I'm still not going to let you go out there. I won't let you get hurt."

"It's just...things happen for a reason. Even if you're not meant to understand them."

"I still won't let you get hurt." He embraced her. "I care about you Elektra, more than you'll ever know." He pulled away from her. "I have something for you." He pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was a gold necklace with a white pendant that had a red rose in the center. It was encased in gold.

"It's beautiful!"

"It's for you." He handed it to her, and she put it on. "Thankyou."

She looked up to him and their eyes met. They started bringing their faces close together, and were about to kiss...

"Hello my two friends!" Shouted Omi as he came up from behind them. They pulled away from eachother.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Especially your grandfather Elektra."

"It is getting late, I better head in." She stood up. "Goodnight Chase, I'll see you tomorrow." She and Omi headed to the village.

Chase layed on the ground with his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "As long as she's safe."

----------------------------------------

Very late at night Omi went outside.

"My work here is done. Now I shall see my wonderous future. Sands of Time!"

----------------------------------------

**Sorry about not updating. I was just hoping that I'd get more reviws. I figured I made you people wait long enough for the next chapter. What do you think the future will be like? I can probably update the next chapter today, but only if you guys review. So, R&R! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Good and Bad Changes

**L,O! Here's the next chapter, alot of you are probably gonna be a bit mad but oh well. **

**--------------------------------**

Omi returned to the present day time at the temple. The monks ran over to him.

Rai: "Dude! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Clay: "Yeah little buddy, where you been?"

"I was just taking care of some business."

Kimiko: "Well we need to go. A new shen gong wu has revealed itself!"

Omi: "Then I guess we better get...wait a moment...Chase Young? What are you...OH."

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"Never mind." '_That is one good change to the future.' _Omi thought happily. "Ummm..."

Dojo: "Come on people! Let's get moving!" They headed for the shen gong wu.

----------------------------------

"Hey, the shen gong wu's mine!" Shouted Jack.

"No, it's ours!" Shouted Wuya.

"Great, the same old pathetic evil." Replied Raimundo as Dojo landed on the ground.

"Pathetic? You're talking to Hannibal Roy Bean!"

Kimiko: "Time to kick some evil butt!"

They all stood in a fighting stance and started fighting for the shen gong wu. While each person tried to grab it, it ended up going flying into the woods. Chase and Jack went after it.

Jack: "The evil prince of darkness is so gonna get the wu!"

Chase: "Yeah? Where is he?"

"I'm talking about me! I'm the most evilist of them all! Nothing can bring me down! HAHA! OW!" He ran into a tree.

Chase started laughing. "HAHA! OW!" He ran into a tree and fell down. He rubbed his forhead and looked up.

"No way..." There was a girl a few feet away from him. She was wearing a black and magenta colored corset-shirt, black gloves that went to her elbows, and black pants with cut-like marks, showing magenta fabric. She also had black boots, sky blue eyes, and long black hair that went down to about 4 inches past her waist with red streaks in it.

The girl started to run away from him. "Wait!" He yelled as he ran after her. She continued running through the maze-like forest with him following her. She ended up running straight to where everyone else was.

Omi: "Elektra?" She stopped running and looked at him.

"H..How do you know my name?"

At that moment, 2 giant vampire-like soldiers landed on the ground. They had human bodies, but had bat wings and were brown with red eyes.

Rai: "Dude, what the heck are those things?"

Omi noticed the nervous expression on Elektra's face.

The 2 bats began to advance on them. The monks got into a fighting position and they started fighting. Chase saw one of them head towards Elektra. He went after it. "Repulse the Beast!" He managed to knock it down. He turned and looked at Elektra who had a confused expression on her face. He took a step toward her, and an expression of fear spread across her face. Chase got attacked by the bat he had knocked down. It was about to strike him.

"Stop!" The bat froze and looked at Elektra.

"No more fighting, please." The 2 bats walked over to eachother, and each grabbed one of her arms and flew off.

Chase started to follow them.

Rai: "Dude! Where are you going?"

"To save Elektra!" He shouted as he continued running.

Kimiko: "Who's Elektra?" Everyone except Omi shrugged.

-------------------------------------------

**Well, in the future nobody knows who she is except Omi and Chase. This chapter probably raised alot of questions. Don't worry, most of them will be answered in the next chapter. I can update it today, but only if I get reviews. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Castle And The Dungeon

**L,O! I don't really have much to say except that we're going to start getting into some of the darker stuff. Ah, I love horror movies. They teach me so much. Especially the proper way to create a mutant thing that will destroy everything. Horror movies rock! That's why I got some of the ideas for these things from the horror movies on scifi. Starting at Anaconda, and ending at Pumpkin Head. So many movies, and so much screaming. (Tv, not me.) Also, in this chapter most of your questions should be answered. If anythings still unclear or you have questions, feel free to email me. I don't bite...I scratch. But I won't, I promise. So, enjoy the chapter!**

**---------------------------**

The 2 vampire bats brought Elektra to a castle in the Dark Forest. They landed on the balcony of one of the sides of the castle, and walked in.

"I found you at last." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Yes, I guess you did." Replied Elektra.

The man stepped out of the shadows. (You all know who it is, due to the 'vampire' bats.)

"So...I take it I'm in trouble?" Asked Elektra nervously.

"Where did you go...and where did you get those clothes?"

"Oh...I kinda changed that dress, and gave it pants." Replied Elektra.

"You left because?"

"I'm restless, I can't help it." She said.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's a phase, it'll pass. Guards, you may leave." The guard bats left the room.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you."

"You're safe now. You never know what could be out there."

"I guess you're right." Replied Elektra, looking down at the floor. "Von, do any...other people live around here?"

"No, of course not...why?" He asked.

"I saw some people in the woods. There was a boy, he thought the guards were attacking me and tried to save me."

"This man...what did he look like?" He asked, turning away from her, scowling.

"He seemed close to my age, he wore a blue and white shirt, he had long black hair, and brownish eyes. He seemed nice."

"I do not want you leaving this castle without an escort ever again." He replied.

"But...but why? I was careful, I didn't get..."

He turned around angrily. "Do not ever leave this castle ever again!" He shouted at her. She took a step back in fear.

His expression softened. "It's for your own good. If you go out there, you could get hurt. Remember what happened before?"

"Yes, I remember." She said, looking again at the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes.

He walked over and put his arms around her, his cloak covering her. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"I'm sorry I left without telling you." She replied, closing her eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Chase yelled as he attacked the vampire. He had followed the vampire guards and climbed the vines outside of the tower and got onto the balcony.

"You..." Chase said as he realized who that man was. Everything that happened in the past was all his fault.

"So, you found me after all these years." Replied the vampire.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to kill you!" He ran at him and started attacking him with his staff.

"Still holding a grudge I see."

"After what you did, of course I hold a grudge!" Chase managed to cut his arm.

"Why you little...ARGH!" The vampire held out his hand and a force knocked Chase to the ground.

"Guards!" The guard bats came into the room. "Take him to the dungeons." They obeyed his order.

"Von, are you alright?" Elektra ran over to him and looked at his arm.

"I'm fine Elektra. I want you to go to your room now. I have business to take care of." He left the room.

Elektra began heading to her room then stopped. She looked down the stair case and noticed Von heading to the dungeons.

--------------------------------------

"Well, I must say bravo. You finally found me." Said Von as he entered the dungeon.

Chase was hanging by a chain from the ceiling, his arms bound, and a chain around his legs so he couldn't move.

"It took you awhile, but here you are. Helpless. Why did you risk your life by coming here?" He turned a wheel which pulled the chains he was hanging by. He winced in pain.

"E..Elektra." He mumbled.

"After all these years, that's what you come for? Why?" He turned the wheel again, pulling the chains.

"AH!...Sh..she doesn't...be..belong here." He replied through clenched teeth.

"I'd say she does. Elektra is mine now."

"You..treat her..l..like she's a trophey."

"She is a wonderful prize to have. I do enjoy her company." He replied smiling.

"You're sick. What did you do to her?" He replied angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"She could never love a sick, demented snake like you!" He shouted.

"I never did like you either." He replied.

"At least I never had to force Elektra to like me."

That got on his last nerve. "I've had enough of you! I'll tell you what. You can stay in the hospitality of my castle, and I'll keep you alive, but just barely." He grabbed a whip from the wall outside of the cells and walked over to him. "You've heard how a rose is considered beautiful, right?" He carefully held the cord of the whip. The whip itself had thorns on it. He put his finger gently on the top of one of the thorns. He looked at his finger which had been pricked, and blood trickled down his finger. "Well, the thorns make it deadly." He raised his arm behind him, and lashed it foward.

------------------------------------------

Elektra heard screaming coming from down the stairs. She quietly walked down the stairs and stopped before the last step, and crouched down, peeking past the wall. She covered her mouth, with horror filled eyes.

With every blow, Chase cried out in unbearable pain, as the thorns dug deep into his skin, and then where ripped out. It seemed like an endless eternity as the blows continued to come. After about 20 lashes, and 10 minutes of truly horrible pain, the lashes ceased. He felt the chains come loose, and he dropped onto the ground, lifelessly lying there. Blood was pouring out from his back.

Von walked over to him, with a pleased expression on his face.

"I told you I would let you stay alive, barely. Don't worry though, the worst is yet to come. This is far from over."

Elektra never saw this side of Von before, it frightened her. She looked at the lifeless body lying on the ground. She stood up and walked back up the stairs into the room, closing the door behind her. "Who was that boy anyway?"

---------------------------------------------

**I warned you it would be dark. Yes, some of you want to kill me for what happened but, hey at least I didn't have him killed. Anyway, not sure when the next chapter will come up yet. Pretty soon though, it depends on if you guys review. Like I said in the beginning, any questions just send me a message and I'll try to answer them, but some questions will be answered in other chapters. So, I hoped you enjoyed it, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Good Or Evil

**L,O! I have an important message, that will help you. Stay out of the fog, and don't go near mirrors. Evil lives in the fog and it will kill you if you go in it. Don't get to close to mirrors since a freaky guy could pull you into it and kill you. In case you're wondering, The Fog, and Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Yep, I do love horror movies. I wrote my own book. I just don't know what to call it. The cover will say, "Evil takes many forms...including jewelry." Evil amulet created by a powerful dude to satisfy his lust for power. The amulet is alive though, and turned on him. Whoever finds the amulet, bad things happen and will eventually kill you. Yep, friends on a dock. Get off the dock, one guy's missing, look at the water, hear crunching, look to see his head being crushed by the paddle wheel of a ferry. Amazing, what I can come up with. Anyway, here's the chapter, you people should be decently happy with the next chapter. (Stuff that makes me sick.) How the hell am I good at writing this stuff if I don't like it? Stupid quiz. It's not that much but I still don't like it.**

**-----------------------------**

Elektra walked over to the closet in her room. She opened it and took out a dress where they longest skirt part was grey and touched the floor. The skirt that went over it was a darker grey that went down to her knees and had a red band toward the bottom. The top part of the dress was a lighter grey, with a v design going down the center that had what looked like black swirling vines. There was another band of red that formed a v shape, conecting the top part to the skirts and another that went around the edge of the top. The sleeves were short and off the shoulders. They were red with black x's and had little gems hanging off the sleeves. She put the dress on, and walked over to a small table with a circular cushion chair under it, and had a mirror and some drawers. She sat on the chair and opened one of the drawers and took out a red choker that had v's on it, with black stones dangling off of it and put it around her neck. She opened another drawer and took out a brush and started brushing the tangles out of her long hair.

You couldn't blame her for leaving the castle. It was nothing but black and greys that surrounded her. Even her room was dark. The walls were stone grey, the mirrors, dressers and chairs were grey. Her clothes were mostly grey. Even her canopy bed had grey and black pillows. The curtains to the balcony (you guessed it!) were grey. On the balcony, the roses and thorned vines that grew up to the balcony were red...my bad, they were grey too. She was like a bird caged, longing to escape the dreaded imprisonment. Then again, she could never leave.

_'I can never leave Von, I owe him everything. Including my life. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't even be here today. He's the only person who's ever cared for me. The only thing I have. But still, I wonder who that boy is. He must've done something terrible to get Von so angry. I've never seen him like that before...and that poor boy...Why can't I stop thinking about him? He did try to save me...even though I didn't need to be saved.'_

The door opened to the room and Von walked in. "Elektra, I must speak with you."

She stood up from the chair and put the brush down. "Yes? What is it?"

"I am going to be away for about a week. I have some business I need to take care of up north. Unfortunately you cannot come, so I will be leaving you here with the company of the guards."

"That's alright. I'll be fine." She replied. "But, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"It's...'_It's not your place to ask. Besides, it might make him angry.'..._Never mind."

"Then I shall be leaving."

Elektra turned around. He walked over to her from behind. He put his right arm around her waist and with his free hand, ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you too." She replied. He turned her to face him and put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him, pressing his mouth against hers. She always shivered when he did this, his face against hers made her skin crawl. His skin was always so cold against hers. She pulled away.

"I shall see you in a week, my dear." He said before exiting her room and closing the door.

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Always so cold." Awhile after he had left the castle she walked down the halls due to boredom. She stopped when she got to the staircase leading to the dungeon. She looked down. '_He didn't say I couldn't go down there.' _She started to walk down the stone stairs and entered the dungeon. She stopped the minute her eyes saw one of the cells. Her face turned pale, and her blood started to run cold. She saw stains on the walls of the cell. Not just any stains, blood stains. Her eyes looked downward to see blood on the floor and a heap in a pool of blood. A body.

The more she stared at it, the worst she felt until she decided she had to do it. Even if he was Von's enemy, she had to do it. She ran back up the stairs and went into her room and opened a small chest that was on the dresser. Inside was a skeleton key that could unlock any door. She then went into her closet and grabbed a blanket and one of the many pillows she had. She exited her room and went straight down into the dungeon. She put the key into the lock of the cell and went inside. She knew Von wouldn't approve of this, and would be furious if he caught her. But, she had too. She had to do something.

--------------------------------------

**Alrighty then, you guys probably know what she's going to do. I think. Anyway, yeah. I'll try to post the next chapter really quickly, since you guys she enjoy what's in it. My younger cousin knows what's in it and she's furious since she's a fangirl for Chase. (Obsessive much?) She scares me with how much she likes him. Therefore she hates Elektra. That's why when she was reading part of the next chapter she was saying "KILL...KILL...KILL!" Which means fluff. If I can get at least 2 reviews, I'll post that chapter, if not...I'll let you decide. And, like the chapter's titled, Good Or Evil. It means Elektra. No she's not really evil. You'll see why later. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: My Angel

**L,O! My cousin hates me for this chapter. I don't really care considering I babysit her. She says I'm just a babysitter like her old one. I'm not. I'm very different. Her other babysitter wouldn't put snakes in her bed...that's off topic. Oh, wanna hear something funny? I was talking with a few of my friends. They were trying to guess who Elektra will be paired up with. Everyone believed this one kid's answer...the freaky bean. And everyone believed it. They started asking me what? Then one guy was like wait a minute...what will the children look like? That's a thought I could've lived without. Also, my friend Tom made this super cool drawing! Although, it was kind of wrong by my terms. I won't get into it. He did some other drawings and even did a comic book page of another story called Adrenaline. He even made a miniature video! It was so cool! Off topic, anyway hopefully you'll be happy with this chapter. Enjoy it.**

**-------------------------**

Elektra kneeled on the ground by the body. She put the blanket and the pillow down, next to her. She put her hand toward the front of his neck. He was breathing, barely. She held his limp hand. There was a pulse, a weak one though. At least he was alive. She stood up and flipped him over, so he was on his back. She grabbed his arms and tried to pull him away from the spot he was in, the blood covered floor. She had some difficulty considering it was practically dead weight she was trying to pull. She managed to get him away from the spot and stopped. She heard a small moan, followed by some coughing. She kneeled down and pulled the body closer to her. What worried her was the fact that after the low moan and coughing, it became silent. Absolutely silent. She feared the worst. As she looked down at the body, it didn't seem as if he was breathing. She stood up and went out of the cell, to where there was a small fountain in the corner of the dungeon where water was. She took a bowl off the table by the fountain, and dipped it in. She went back into the cell and put the bowl down and sat down next to him. He still didn't look like he was breathing. She carefully leaned foward and put her head against his chest. There was a heartbeat, a low faint beat, but it was there. She gently picked his arm up and moved closer to him. She made it so the top half of his body rested against her. She held his head up with her arm and grabbed the bowl, she tried to get him to drink some of the water.

**His P.O.V so far**

He had layed there in a heap for what seemed like forever. He felt weak, and couldn't move his body. He felt dizzy, and weak. Helpless. He closed his eyes to darkness. His body felt cold and raw. As if he was a simple rag doll that had been chewed and ripped up by a dog. The only feeling he had, was the feeling of pain in his back. Then, he felt something. Something soft and warm had touched his neck. Then he felt the same thing on his left arm. The feeling left, and he dreaded it. Then, he felt something pushing him, flipping him onto his back. Pain ran through him. Then he felt something pulling him. He opened his eyes slightly, and tried to open his mouth, all that came out was a moan of pain he couldn't hold in. His throat felt dry and scratchy, he tried to swallow the feeling as well as the pain and began coughing then stopped. He felt himself being put down on the ground. Nothing. He layed there. '_So this is how it's going to end for me. I never pictured it this way. At least it's better than getting killed by psycho monkeys.' _In his mind, the darkness he saw seemed warm and welcoming. He began to let himself enter the darkness, without fighting back. He had no strength. Suddenly, he felt something. Something was on his chest. It was there for only a couple of seconds. It left. Then he felt himself being lifted up. '_Is this what death is like? Feeling your soul being lifted from your body? No...it's not my soul...it is my body. Something's lifting me.' _Then he felt something in his mouth. He swallowed it, and for a brief moment, thought he was drowning. He coughed slightly, and realized it was only a little bit of water. Elektra had put the water down, and decided to wait until he had at least become consious again. He was heading back into the darkness wanting that welcoming it gave him. He stopped again. A new feeling swept through him. It was something that was soft and warm. Just like he had felt earlier, only this time there was more of it. He didn't want it to leave. It was comforting and wonderful. He opened his eyes slightily. To see a face looking down at him. His vision blurred. '_Is this heaven? Is this the face of the angel that is suppose to welcome me?' _His eyes began to focus, and he could make out the figure now. Sky blue eyes looked down at him. He recognized the long black hair with red in it, and the beautiful face. It was Elektra. Relief spread over him. She spoke. "You're alright now, don't worry. I'll take care of you." He missed her soft beautiful melodic voice. He had longed to hear her voice for so long. He was so happy to see her, to hear her, to feel her. Her words assured him, comforted him. He now knew what that feeling came from. It came from her. His head was resting on her arm and against her. He left the darkness and headed to something that had more welcoming. He pressed closer against her warm soft chest.

Elektra felt him press closer against her. '_Is he actually pressing up against me?...He is.' _She noticed a small smile on his face as he snuggled closer to her. She felt her face grow hot and knew she was blushing.

He leaned in closer to her warmth. It's heat and tenderness drew him closer. She still smelled like flowers. He thought as he inhaled her scent. He smiled at how she had managed to stay the same after so long. He didn't want her to leave him ever again. He didn't want her warmth to leave him. He wanted to stay with her like this forever. If he wanted to be with her, he had to live. '_I have to stay alive. I have to. I'll live, so I can be with Elektra...My Angel.'_

_----------------------------------_

**Yep, stuff like this makes me want to hurl. Imagine how it's gonna make me feel in later chapters. Yes, there's going to be alot more of this junk in later chapters. Great, more stuff to make me sick. For me, it's gonna get alot worst but it'll make all of you so happy. Well, I know you guys want that stuff and it will be up to you. The more chapters I post, the closer you guys will get to what you've been waiting for. So, in order for me to post the next chapter, it'll take 4 reviews. Yep. 4. There will be some ups and downs, some yays, and some WTF'S! But, it'll lead up to something big. I'm getting the bucket ready. Also, I'm thinking of updating ROAOF this weekend. Hint, Elektra ,plus, girl in water with a split tail, equals, Elektra getting turned into a mermaid. It'll be pretty good and there might even be fluffy stuff. I'm not sure about that chapter, but if you want it, in your review tell me. So 4 reviews for this story, and possibly ROAOF update. See ya next chapter or in ROAOF. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Worry, I'll Be Back

**L,O! Well, I haven't updated this for awhile...well, now I am. I really don't have anything to say right now. Huh, interesting. I have nothing to say about this chapter cause I haven't even planned it out. I'm writing whatever comes into my mind first ...that has to do with this story. Also, IMPORTANT! READ THE BOTTOM IN BOLD. IT'S A FAIR WARNING YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT! IT HAS TO DO WITH ROAOF! So, Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------**

Elektra was still kneeling on the ground for awhile. Still watching the body intently as she held it in her arms. It was starting to freak her out a bit. First, it started snuggling up to her. Then it was like smiling. Finally it had started mumbling something. The only part of the whole mumbling she understood was 'minty mints make your breath smell fresh ...?' Where the heck did that come from? It was really creepy for her. Now the body was laying still. It's head rested against her chest and she felt it inhale and exhale. Sleeping. At least now it was breathing normally. She reached over and grabbed the pillow she had brought and put it down infront of her. She slowly and gently rested his head on the pillow. She turned her body to reach over for the blanket and felt something grab her wrist. Elektra turned around. The boy had grabbed onto her wrist. She reached over and grabbed the blanket and spread it over him. "Don't worry." She said softly. He still held onto her wrist. "I need to go for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be back." She said.

"N-No...d-d-on't...go." He managed to mumble out.

"I have to. I promise I'll be back." Elektra said softly.

He let go of her wrist and held his hand up to the side of her face, but having some difficulty. She held his hand softly and put it against her cheek. "I just need to get some things." She replied.

There was a faint smile on his face, and he closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. Elektra put his hand down and stood up, noticing there was blood all over the front of her dress. It didn't matter right now. She left the dungeon and headed upstairs, into the library.

The library was dark, and had shelves upon shelves of books. She searched through them and found a book on herbs. Elektra took it off the shelf and sat down at a table with it, flipping through the pages. There were some pieces of paper and an ink quill, so she took notes on what was in the book. She also drew pictures of the different plants.

_Medicinal Herbs_

_Angelica- Strengthens the heart and prevents bacterial growth._

_Cinquefoil- _

_(Eaten) Antiseptic_

_(Boiled) Helps infections and prevent them_

_(Pounded or crushed roots) Stops bleeding_

_Dandelion- Heart Weakness._

_Passionflower- Treatment for back pain._

Those were all the herbs she could find in the book that would help. Elektra put the book away and grabbed the notes, walking out of the library and heading to her room. She changed out of her dress into the clothes she wore in the forest earlier. She had made the clothes herself by taking a magenta and black dress with gloves and turned it into long black pants with cuts showing magenta fabric, and a black and magenta short-sleeved, corset type shirt. She also had flat heeled black boots to make it easier to travel around in. She put her hair up in a ponytail, and put the notes in the pocket of her pants.

Elektra walked over to the balcony of her room and climbed over the edge, and carefully used the vines to get to the ground, making sure not to grab the rose vines by accident. She had finally reached the ground and turned to face the forest that layed ahead of her. With strong determination, she headed into the Dark Forest.

----------------------------

**Short, I know, I know. Sorry. I didn't have much time to write this. I have jobs to do, places to go, and people to see. Possibly things to destroy, but I'm not so sure. The only thing I plan on destroying is TEA. Hate! Hate! HATE! It's like the only thing I can drink in this country! Note to self, when going to another country on the other side of the world, bring soda. LOTS of soda. If you have to, take ONLY soda. Ok, I'm done. Well, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. (Whenever I'm not busy) Oh yeah, before I forget I have a warning. It's for the next chapter of ROAOF. Some friends of mine, (evil idiots, most of them) Are angry that out of 19 chapters there hasn't been any romance, romance. Fluff, but not the icky junk which is an emotion that is useless and has no meaning to me. So, they demand something happen in the next chapter. It involves cape. Switch that letter with another and there you go. Now, with how strongly I feel about that, It would probably almost happen, but 98 percent not happen. If anyone feels REALLY, really strongly about that, tell me in your review. That way it might not happen, or I won't make it too graphic. But just so you know, it's not between the two people you think. Only one of them. Okay, well I got to go cause it's like 8 in the morning down here, and I gotta go eat breakfast soon so, don't forget to R&R! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Search For The Herbs

**Ok, I'm back. I've got some time on my hands so I'm updating this. I expected at least one other review but, eh, I don't care right about now. I'm in one of those moods where nothing has any meaning to me.**

**---------------**

Elektra headed into the Dark Forest and stopped, pulling the piece of parchment out of her pocket, reading the notes she took. The first thing on the list was Angelica. By the description and picture of the herb, she was looking for an aromatic plant with large white flowers. It has a smooth dark purple stem has dark green leaves divided into 3 parts, each which are divided again into three serrated leaflets. It would be growing in the moist soil near stream banks.

She carefully looked around and found a stream of water. She came to a stop, seeing how right across on the other side was the herb she seeked. Elektra carefully hopped across the stream, on the larger rocks jutting out from the water. She made it across, and picked the plant carefully and easily moving along to the next plant on her list.

Cinquefoil. This particular herb would be someplace in the dry soil, most likely wherever alot of sun shone. The roots are long and slender, branching at the top from several crowns, from which solitary long-stalked leaves would arise. They would have small yellow flowers that would be open.

Elektra wandered around on the opposite side of the stream, searching for the flowers. She had no luck. Next to her, was a small cliff. She took a few steps back from it, looking up. The sun had a clear shot at the top and there seemed to be something growing there. The soil had to be dry up there. Elektra grabbed hold of some vines growing on the rocks and began to climb up the stoned cliff. She had nearly made it when she lost her footing and nearly slipped off. She gripped harder onto the vine and pulled herself up, steadying her footing. She continued to climb, until she pulled herself over the edge. She layed on her back, breathing hard to what might have happened if she fell. She turned to her side and saw the green stemmed, small yellow flowered plant. She stood up and grabbed some of the herb. As Elektra walked back to the edge of the cliff, she put the plant in her mouth, biting it in her teeth to hold it into place and carefully took her time getting back down to the ground. She had managed to make it to ground safely, and picked up the Angelica plant which she had placed on the ground. She took the Cinquefoil out of her mouth and began searching for...

Dandelion. The unbelievably fast growing and spreading herb, it can grow almost anywhere. It was easy to spot, after all, easy to say green stalk and the flower heads were round yellow and fuzzy. Elektra thought about which direction she could head for that. She simply turned around, back to the cliff, and saw on the ground, dandelions. "Well, that was easy." She said outloud. She bent down and pulled the herbs out of the soil. Now she had to find...

Passionflower. The last on the list. This would grow in thickets. Passionflower has many beautiful large and aromatic flowers, it grows very quickly and produces edible fruit. It has large three lobed serrated leaves with beautifully intricate purple and white sweet-scented flowers. The passion fruit, when ripe is yellow-green and the size of a small hen's egg. It would be edible when the fruit was soft and light yellow-green. Elektra continued walking, searching for a thicket. Within 10 minutes, she found it. There on the ground were the flowers. She picked the ones with ripe fruit and was finally finished. "Finally! I'm done." Elektra turned around and began following her way back to the castle. Luckily, she recognized her surroundings and found the stream, crossing over it, she came upon the castle in sight. Now all she had to do was prepare the herbs, as long as she wasn't too late ...

--------------

**Short, boring, I know. I told you I was in one of those moods. I will say, it'll get better for you guys. Violence, suspense, shocking twists, and ugh, fluff. Read, Review, I type, fluffy junk will come up, yep. Review, it will make me happy when I get out of this mood. So, excuse me while I go find a container for my joy. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: Preparing The Herbs

**Well, I'm still in that mood so, yeah. Anyway here's the chapter. You might learn something from it if you pay attention. Oh yes, and thankyou to Akiko142 for reviewing. My new character will not kill you. (don't ask, new story called Jack O'Lantern Village) Yes, I know you're wondering what will happen if Von comes back. There will be hell. Something will happen, I can tell you at least that much for now. Enjoy.**

**--------------**

Elektra walked to the side of the castle where her room was. She could manage climbing up the wall and over into the balcony, except, the herbs. She couldn't carry them all. Idea struck. She put the plants down on the ground and climbed up without them. Once she reached the top she went into her closet and pulled out a woven basket and some decorative rope for the edging of pillows she made. The rope should hold the light basket and plants as she pulled it up. She tied the rope onto the handle of the basket and walked back over to the balcony. She lowered the basket to the ground and tied the end of the rope to the railing. Elektra then carefully climbed over the edge and went back down to the ground, placing the herbs into the basket. Once they were put in, she climbed back up the vine covered stone wall and climbed back over the blacony, into the room. She untied the rope and wrapped it once around the railing, and started pulling the rope as the basket raised into the air, up to the balcony. It was almost to the top when Elektra noticed the guards encircling the castle. "Oh no, they must have noticed I wasn't in the castle!" She quickly continued pulling the basket and pulled the rope off. She looked over the edge and shouted down to the guards.

"If it's me you're looking for, I'm right here! Don't worry! I'm alright!"

The guards looked up and noticed her, instantly going into the castle. Elektra quickly put the rope and basket under her bed, hiding it. She made it just in time. The door opened and a guard came in. He looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." She said, smiling.

The bat guard grunted and exited her room.

"Those guards are the weirdest things." Elektra said, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness I made it here in time." She took the basket of herbs and opened her door, searching for the guards. They weren't there. She carefully and quietly went into the library and placed the basket on the table, searching for that book. She took some more notes on how to use the herbs as medicine.

The root of Angelica, can be grounded into dry powder and once that substance is obtained, it can be used as a tea with water to reduce fever and prevent bacterial growth.

As for Cinquefoil, there were three ways it was useful. The stem of the herb could be eaten which would make it an antiseptic. The leaves and flowers of the plant could be boiled down into a concoction which could be poured over and infection and sooth the skin. The roots of it, could be either powdered or crushed and stop bleeding.

The Dandelion root, could be dried out and then eaten. This plant would help heart weakness as well as making wounds heal more quickly.

Passionflower, could be easily eaten. (Besides the fruit) The herb would depress the motor nerves of the spinal cord, thus, making it a valuable treatment for back pain. The fruit was pretty good too. It is very sweet and aromatic, also good to add flavor in punch. (Swwweeeeet)

After taking the notes, Elektra quietly slipped back into her room and began creating the substances.

She took the Angelica flower and pulled the leaves and flowers of it, leaving only the stem. She walked over to her dresser with the stem and placed a piece of cloth down, before placing the root on it. She took a small flat silver box out of a drawr which held a pair of earrings. Eh, she never really like them anyways. She smashed the box onto the dried root, crushing it into a powdery, grainy substance. Job one, done. She put the crushed Angelica root aside and grabbed the Cinquefoil.

The first thing she did was strip it of its flowers and leaves, leaving the stem like she did the Angelica. She put that aside and grouped the flowers and leaves together in a pile. She took another piece of cloth and placed the roots down and began grounding it into powder with the box. She put that aside too.

On to the Dandelion. She simply pulled the flower off of the plant, leaving only the roots and set that on the side to dry out.

Now, was the passionflower. That would be easy. She picked the ripe fruit off of the plant and set it aside.

Elektra carefully reread the notes and grabbed the Angelica root as well as the leaves and flowers of the cinquefoil and, yet again, quietly snuck out of her room and went down into the kitchen, getting a pot, putting water in it, and starting a fire in the fire place. Once the water had boiled, she took some out of the pot and put it in a cup, then she put the flowers and leaves of the cinqueoil into the pot and boiled it down. While waiting for the plant to boil she returned to her room and retrieved the rest of the herbs, bringing them to the kitchen.

Elektra took the crushed Angelica and took a spoon to put some of it into the cup of water, making it like tea. She also added in the powdered cinquefoil to the tea. Elektra then took the roots and stem of the cinquefoil, the roots of the dandelion, and the passion flower, putting it on a small tray alongside the tea. Finally, she took out a bowl and carefully poured the boiled concoction of flowers and leaves from the cinquefoil.

Now, everything was ready. She carefully picked up the tray and headed to the dungeons. Little did she know of the mistake that would await her.

-------------

**Well, there you go. Just so those of you who are actually reading these boring chapters, the information I'm giving you on these plants are true. Man, I'm learning when I'm not suppose to be learning. The worst part is the fact that they're stuck in my head! Anyway, think carefully about that 'mistake.' Cause trust me, a mistake will be made in the next chapter. Also, I might be updating ROAOF soon. Finally, for any interested. There's supposedly a meteor shower either tonight or tomorrow night after midnight. Look Northeast. So, R&R. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Mistake

**L,O. I actually got motivated to type this since I got a review for it. Wow. That was actually surprising. So, I hope you enjoy this, even though I probably won't. I'm not really feeling any emotions right now in my writing. So, enjoy.**

**-------------------**

Elektra carefully and quietly walked down into the dungeons. True, she had never exactly really been down there before, but now was not a time to be afraid. A life was hanging on the line and deep down she didn't want him to die, for a reason even she didn't know.

After walking down the stairs to the dungeons, Elektra saw the cell with the boy in it. He didn't seem to have moved from the position she left him in.

She opened the door of the cell and walked in, kneeling down to place the tray on the ground. Elektra looked at the boy. He was breathing normally, and seemed to be sleeping. She placed a hand on his forehead and it felt like he had a slight fever. Her touch seemed to wake him since he stirred a bit, and opened his eyes slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Elektra asked softly.

"I-I've been...better..." He mumbled out, closing his eyes.

"I have some medicinal herbs that should help you." Elektra told him.

He nodded slightly, but didn't reply, keeping his eyes closed.

She leaned over to him and held him up in her arms, trying to get him to drink some of the tea with a few of the herbs. He managed to drink almost all of it, coughing a bit, but getting it down.

Elektra then tried to get him to eat the roots and stem of the cinquefoil, the roots of the dandelion, and the passion flower. Unfortunately he was too weak to actually eat it. That was a problem. He needed to get it in his body as soon as possible so he could heal more quickly and prevent infection

A thought struck her, even though it would be awkward, this was a life or death situation.

Elektra carefully placed his body down, resting his head against the pillow. She grabbed the edible herbs and put them in her mouth, chewing them, and slowly leaned over to the boy, hesitating about her decision. After a few moments she pressed her mouth against his so he'd be able to swallow the herbs.

On the other hand, he saw it a little differently. At this point, his mind was half on and half off. Half consious and half not consious. That clouded his trail of thought. True, he was aware of what was going on, just not thinking right. He had felt her put him down, and figured she was leaving again. But...that was when a new sensation filled him. The little 'loopy' voice that wasn't suppose to come out until...actually it WASN'T suppose to ever come out, came out. '_...Is she...is she actually making out with me?' _his normal consiousness questioned.

The 'loopy' one, was driven my exact meanings as in the first thing that came into its head was what it stuck to, with no other possibilites. '_Sweet Cranberry butter! She's making out with me. YES! Finally, waiting does pay off!' _And that's when the loopy consiousness took over.

He obeyed the theory (embrace the loopiness MWUHAHA!) and put an arm around Elektra's neck and pushed her down where she lost her balance and pressed on him with a muffled "MMMHH!"

He took his other arm and, seeing how she was practically on him now, placed it on her waist to hold Elektra in place as he continued 'obeying the loopiness' and kissed her.

Unfortunately, that REALLY wasn't her intentions at all.

-----------------

**...Wow. Embrace the loopiness. I won't. So...that was the mistake. HAHA! Ah, I don't know if all of you saw that coming, but I don't think you did. So, I updated thanks to a review from Xx3-Dark-Angel-3xX. That motivated me to type this up. I might update this again soon, but I should be updating ROAOF this weekend, and yes, it's about werewolves. It'll be kinda hard to update since I have school, dueling, help assist the soccer coach (my uncle) with my friend, and trust me, don't EVER tell little kids the opponents are the ones that told santa not to give you presents that you want, or the tooth fairy that always jips you. Our team actually attacked the other, saying they were pure evil and such. It was a disaster. So, that's all for now and please R&R on your way out. Thankyou and I hope you enjoyed this. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: I'll Take Care Of You

**L,O. Yes I'm updating. Shocker. Well, don't have mush to say except, you gotta admit, the last chapter was kinda funny. Loopiness...haha. So, I'm going to get sraight to work and start typing this thingy. Enjoy!**

**----------------**

Elektra was shocked...disturbed...and sorta confused, but realized that was what she had worried about. Him taking it the wrong way. Which he did. But she didn't expect him to hold it for THAT long. She expected him to freak out, not ...indulge...which he seemed to be doing.

Something that made her nervous. Elektra had her eyes open and couldn't tell if the expression on his face was that of pleasure or not. Either way she figured it was, seeing how he wouldn't let go, nor break away from her.

She realized he seemed to be weakening with the strength he was using to hold her in place and keep as close to her as he could, so she slipped out of his grasp, and away from him. Elektra didn't know what to say, or even do or think.

He on the other hand, was seemingly happy. That was, until she pulled away from him. He turned his head toward her and opened his eyes. She had a nervous, slightly confused look on her face. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Elektra wasn't trying to _kiss _him. Uh-oh. Big mistake on his part.

It was then silent for awhile. No one moved, or made a sound.

'_...Okay, he didn't know. It was just a big misunderstanding. Anyone could mistake that. sigh.' _Elektra thought. She moved closer to him and put her hand on his arm.

"...I'm...sor-ry...I didn't-" Was all he managed to mumble out.

"Sh," she cut him off. "It's alright...can you help me? I need to get your shirt off."

'_...What?...'_ His eyes shot open. He didn't know why, but he obeyed. He slowly tried to sit up with difficulty so Elektra helped to support him. Once that was succeeded, his hands were shaking as he tried to unbutton his shirt. She put her hands over his and helped him un button it. He was blushing madly and it turned to brick red as she slid his shirt off completely. His mind was going hay wire.

_'...Okay, okay don't go all...she's touching my hands!...She's...taking my...shirt...wow, this is...awkward. Is this good or bad? Good or bad? Good...bad...AH!' _Elektra had moved her hand over his chest. '_Unwanted/Wanted physical contact! ...Unwanted...wanted...unwanted, or wanted?' _He couldn't figure any of it out.

"Alright, now I need you to turn around, and lay on your stomach."

'..._What is she going to do to me...?' _So many thoughts ran through his head. Still, he managed to turn around and tried to lay flat, without causing pain. Which was pretty hard. Even just moving his arms hurt. Elektra held his arms to try and get him onto the ground softly, without him having to give much effort.

He was now laying flat and Elektra squeezed his left hand reassuringly. She left his side for a brief moment and had some supplies with her. There was a bowl with the boiled concoction of flowers and leaves from the cinquefoil, and a rag she had grabbed and brought with her. She knelt down on the ground beside him and began shredding the rags into strips. Elektra took one of the strips and dipped it into the bowl and soaked it. She turned towards him and looked at his back. She couldn't believe how badly Von had hurt him...she never saw him like that...it was as if he _wanted _him dead. His entire back was covered in crimson slash marks and puncture wounds. It even looked like some flesh was ripped straight off. She hoped these herbs would help him, she couldn't stand to see anything in this much pain.

"This might sting a bit, but it should help you." Elektra told him before taking the first strip and pressing it against him. He made a growling sound which made her hesitate on the second. Unfortunately, she had no choice so she continued placing and pressing them onto the wound, even with his growls and crys of pain. When she finally finished covering the wound completely, she put her hand on his arm as a signal she was done.

"I'm sorry. I'm finished now and just need it to stay on for a few minutes." Chase gripped her hand softly and she smiled faintly. After a few minutes went by she pulled her hand out of his grasp and began pulling off the strips of cloth. He winced a bit, but not as badly as when she had put them on. She put the used cloth back in the bowl and turned to him.

"Alright, I'm all finished for today."

"...T-thank...you..." He mumbled out.

"I'm just...I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I didn't-I didn't know Von would do something like that. Especially since you did try to save me I just didn't think-"

Elektra was cut off as Chase used what little strength he had left and sat up to embrace her. His arms were around her neck and he rested his head against the side of hers. She was confused and sorta shocked, with a light blush on her face.

"I...I-LL...I LL..." He was trying to mumble something and Elektra realized he was losing strength as his grip weakened as well as his voice.

"Sshh, just rest now. I promise you'll be alright. I'll take care of you." She told him.

He smiled faintly before closing his eyes. "...Elektra..." He whispered in her ear before falling asleep.

Elektra felt him slipping away and gently rested him onto the ground with his head on a pillow and covered him with the blanket. She stood up and gathered the things around the floor and headed out of the cell to let him rest. '..._How did he know my name?..._'

---------------

**Wow. Finally done. I know, it took me forever. But it was kinda hard for me to get everything set for this chapter to make it a combo of some funny stuff as well as fluff, where it would make sense. Yeah. Gotta do this quick since I gotta study for my tests, and go to sleep so I can get up at 4:30. I know, I'm crazy. That's just me. No time for explainations so plz just review. By the way, can you guys figure out what Chase was gonna say to Elektra? I hope you enjoyed this. Bye!**


End file.
